The present invention relates to a solar collector, particularly as a power source for a toy model assembled from structural elements of a kit.
Solar collectors as power sources for toy models are known in the art. In known constructions, in order to provide a required power (or current) and voltage, solar cells are assembled in corresponding number in a plate-like housing and connected with one another by wires. Such solar collectors do not have direct relations to a particular toy model, and the plate-like housing is formed, as a rule, as a separate member connectable to a toy model. The thus-formed solar collector not only negatively affects the appearance of the toy models but also has a further disadvantage in that, it is necessary to drive (and move) not only the model but also the solar collector and its housing. Another disadvantage of such a solar collector is that changes of output (or current) and voltage of an assembly formed by the solar cells can be performed only by an expert with the aid of auxiliary devices, and cannot be performed by a playing child.